Viking Honeymoon in the TARDIS
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: GAAAHHH I JUST CAN'T STOP! Another HiccupxAstrid as the Lady (a.k.a the Doctor's daughter)


**I had to write a bit more :D**

I felt his fingers gently trace through my hair. It was a slow wakening and it was so amazing to wake to him. The sheets beneath us were soft and it was strange to have him in the TARDIS with us. I opened my eyes and glanced up into his beautiful green orbs.

"Good morning," he whispered smiling at me. I returned the smile and lifted my hand to trace over his cheek. He moved into my touch.

"I still can't believe you are here with me," I said smiling.

"I can't believe that I'm here either," he said leaning down and kissing my forehead, "In bed." Kiss. "With the most perfect woman." Kiss. "And the princess of another world." Kiss. "And that she is my wife."

"Mmm, who is this lucky lady?" I asked, "Should I be jealous?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him over me.

"Well she does have the most beautiful golden hair," he said running his fingers through my tresses, "And the most captivating blue eyes, like the northern ice. And she is the strongest Valkyrie no matter what my sister says."

"I am getting a bit jealous," I said, tracing patterns up and down his arms.

"Even though you know I am referring to you?" he asked leaning down and kissing along my jaw and neck.

"Mmm, that makes me feel a bit better, wanna kiss lower?" I asked, twining my fingers into his hair and pulling his head close to me. His back was a beautiful arch and his good leg was wrapped around mine, between my own thighs, his knee pressing against my growing heat.

"Of course, my princess," he smirked up at me and edged down and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Ohhh!" I gasped arching up into him, my eyes slamming shut, my hands fisting in his hair. He smiled at me and raised back up to my face.

"My love," he whispered. "You are all of my love. My very life."

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you," I said. "I would give up everything just for you," I promised.

"I won't let you," he swore smiling down at me. "Besides this is our honey Month not our death days."

"Good point. Make your wife happy, Chief."

"As the princess wishes," he said leaning down on me and pressing me close to his body. I gasped as I felt his fingers press into me and his erection pressing hard against my belly.

I ran my hands over his strong back, the muscles rippling under my hands as he shuddered breath. The sheets tangled around us. I moaned as he started rocking against me telling me what I already knew. I scrambled for leverage and when I found some on the silken sheets I flipped us.

Hiccup looked up at me in surprise as I straddled his hips, the pale violet sheet falling down my back, my long hair trailing after it. I smirked down at him like I had just won a prize… I did… I won my husband, I won my love.

I ran my hands up and down his body, my nails arching lightly into his skin leaving red marks along his flesh. He hissed in delight at the touch feel, his hands grabbing at my hips.

"Ahhh," I sighed, "Hiccup."

"Have I told you this morning you are beautiful?" he asked, his fingers drawing little circles on my hips.

"Mmmm, you may have mentioned something about it before," I whispered agreeing as I leaned down over his chest.

"I can't seem to tell you enough," he replied running his fingers through my tangled hair.

"Why don't you show me instead?" I asked purring against his lips, my eyes catching his beautiful emerald pools.

"I could do that," he agreed.

"Or I could take it myself," I smiled, tongue-in-teeth grin.

"Ohh, I think I may enjoy that, my lady," he said smiling back, his hands running up and down my waist.

"I am sure you will, babe," I promised running my hand down his chest and sliding a single hand over his achingly hard, smooth erection.

He sucked air quickly through his teeth and arched up into my touch. I smirked at him as he closed his eyes in bliss as he whispered my name.

"Oh by Freyja, Astrid," he groaned.

"Here," I said moving his hand to my breast. "Looks like you need something else to do with your hands."

"I like the new task," he agreed before shifting them back to my waist. "But I have something even better in mind for these." With that he pulled me up higher and took a hard aching nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He suckled gently as I found myself rutting against my own wrist and his waist as his hips and rock hard cock were now lower than my own core.

"Oh, Hiccup," I groaned, "Keep that up," I moaned feeling my orgasm building deep within me with each little bit of friction added to my swollen clit.

"You close?" he asked, around my breast.

"Nnn hnn" I whimpered, my hips faltering before adding more pressure to that spot.

"Good," he muttered returning to my breasts and slipping his free hand down to take over. He slipped two fingers into me making me shout/gasp in pleasure as he proceeded to thrust them in and out of me. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as my hips picked up their tempo once again.

"Yes!" I gasped as he shifted us so he could lay atop me while he worked, making it easier for us. His long clever fingers rubbed my inner walls and arched to hit just that spot that had me screaming and seeing white. I cried his name as my hips and brain disconnected and my hips thrashed with only pleasure in mind.

When I came to, Hiccup was smirking above me. I was gasping, one hand shoved into his soft auburn locks, the other clenching against the fabric of the sheets. "Damn."

"I love watching you come apart for me," he whispered heavily in my ear, his voice cracking in that way that I loved.

"Mmm, my turn," I said languidly as I smirked up at him.

I rolled him again and inched down his body, giving promising nips and kisses to his body. "Oh, Astrid," he breathed, "I still have trouble believing you are the one doing this to me. I am amazed that you, _you, _agreed to be mine." Suddenly he gasped as I gave the head of his member a soft kiss.

"Hiccup," I said, giving another kiss to the tip.

"Hnn?" he whimpered, green eyes rolling back in his head.

"Shut up and enjoy this."

"Nnn hnn."

"Good boy."

I ran my fingers up his shaft cupping the arcing member as it twitched. "Oh God!" he gasped. I smirked with my tongue in teeth grin mom gave me.

"You can call me Astrid," I replied flicking my tongue out to run him over. He hissed as I pressed my tongue flat against his tip.

"Astrid!" Hiccup chanted my name like a mantra.

"You keep a chanting, babe. You'll be screaming by the time I'm finished." Hiccup hissed and his head dropped back at my words.

I smirked and ran my tongue lightly up the sides of his erection, savoring the salty taste of him and the little groans escaping his throat. Then I plunged my mouth around his hard length, taking him deep with that first dive.

"Ahh!" he groaned his hands fisting in my hair, his hips tense underneath me fighting the urge to buck up into my mouth.

"Astrid," he hissed, his voice hitching in places and hitting particular octaves.

"Mmmm," I groaned giving a suck and running my tongue up his pulsing vein under his shaft and lifting and lowering my head.

"Unn," he gasped at the vibrations sent up and down his member.

I smirked and groaned slipping a hand under my chin and running a finger over his balls. I cupped him firmly and started to message them. His hips shifted up and down against my mouth, slowly, trying to fight his instincts to rut hard and fast against me. I appreciated it and it turned me on at the same time.

I continued to bob on him and moan and palm him. His fist in my hair tightened and a fist formed in the sheets beside us. "Astrid! Oh my… Close!" he gasped.

I pulled free and smiled at him, slipping up his body with a wicked smile. "I know…"

I slipped my hand between us again and lined his tip up with my entrance. I gave a smirk and placed his tip at my opening and slowly started to slide down his shaft, filling me with his hard twitching member.

"Freyja's Fire! Astrid!" He gasped, grabbing my hips to slow my decent onto him. "Easy."

"Mmmmnnn," I groaned as the familiar stretching widened my inner walls. "You are so amazing," I breathed.

"Not near as amazing as you are, my lady," he groaned up at me as he seated himself firmly inside me.

"Mmm, thanks babe, now you want me to ride you nice and slow?" I asked lifting myself slowly and easing myself back down earning a low deep groan from my husband.

"Or do you want me to ride you like a wild dragon?" I asked, jerking my hips up and slamming back down a couple of times quickly.

Hiccup gasped and arched up into me, his fingers were tight against my hips as he settled me down against him.

"Or maybe a little of both?" I asked getting into a rhythm of about a happy medium of the two.

"Ohhhh that's it," he groaned as I rocked against him and lifted and lowered onto him all at the same time. I ran my hands over his chest and gave a slight groan.

"I am forced to agree with you on that," I gasped slipping into that perfect rhythm, his hips bucking up into mine as I rode him at our exhilarating yet gentle pace.

"Oh by Freyja and Frigga!" he gasped as his hands tightened on my hips as he thrust up as if he were trying to throw me off when really he was just trying to thrust deeper into me.

I felt his hands tight on my hips as I clenched my eyes shut at the ecstasy he was giving me. I balled my hands into fists on his chest, my nails dragging along his skin.

"Astrid," he gasped, "Love, look at me. I need you to look at me," he begged. I fought my eyes open and stared down at him as our hips moved in unison driving us toward our ecstasy.

"Oh by Rassilon!" I gasped in awe of him. His emerald eyes were heavy with lust and the pupils dilated to the max. His hands running circles on my hipbones as he shifted me up and down against him fueled the fire burning inside me.

"Astrid," he groaned. I slid my hand up his chest, over his neck and cheek to his temple.

We were always linked but when we were linked like this during our love-making, it opened whole new doors to our link. My eyes rolled back in my head.

"Hiccuup," I moaned. I felt the blinding lights behind my eyes as my orgasm ripped through my body and I screamed his name in absolute delight. And felt him come to his orgasm as well, both our delight filling our heads and our bodies in double the ecstasy.

I collapsed over him after we had both rode out our high, slowly slipping from him as his warm seed dripped down my leg. I closed my eyes and pulled my hand from his temple looking up at him and smiling.

"I love you, Loranos," he whispered.

"I love you, too, my Hiccup," I smiled. "You know you don't have to use my name."

"But it's part of you and even the names that aren't really yours, they are you and I love them. But I love to call you by your name, too. It tingles on my tongue," he whispered kissing my forehead.

"It's a Name of Power. Dad has one, too. It's the Time Power surrounding the word that is causing it to tingle."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"I don't think it is," he said.

"Then what is it oh genius Chief of Berk?"

"It's because it belongs to you."

"Thanks, babe," I said, laying my head down on his chest and hearing his single heart beating solid and strong against my ears.

"Of course, my lady," he responded kissing my head. And with that we drifted to a blissful sleep in each other's arms. Happy. Sated. Together. And absolutely in adoritive love.

**Well there it is and by GOD I need a cold shower. Puuuuurrrr. Anyway sweet reviews plz. :D**


End file.
